Breastfeeding Resources
'Disclaimer' All of these links have been posted on the group by members at one time or another since the group started in October 2011. The links reflect a range of different parenting styles and none are endorsed by the group as a whole. Please do your own research as to where the information comes from, which studies it is based on and who sponsors the web page. 'National Breastfeeding Helpline: 0300 100 0212' 'General Breastfeeding Information' Breast Feeding Inc Help! I don't want to breastfeed Breast Start App Breastfeeding Online Breastfeeding - What I Wish I Had Known Timeline of a Breastfed Baby Baby's Breastfeeding Personality 5 Cool Things About Nighttime Breastfeeding 7 Tips for Dealing with Cluster Feeding What's In Breastmilk? 'Breastfeeding Support' Cherubs of Cheshire - you don't have to live in Cheshire to access this group KellyMom La Leche League Lactation Consultants of Great Britain Milk Matters - Lactation Consultants Breastfeeding Inc - Dr Jack Newman's webpage (leading world expert) Dr Jack Newman Facebook Page - (leading world expert) NHS Help and Support Ashton Leigh & Wigan Breastfeeding Team Dad Can Help Too..... 'Breastfeeding Specifics' Good Attachment Deep Latch Technique Deep Latch Technique - video Extended Latch Technique - video Breast Compression Technique Breast Compression Technique - Breastfeeding Inc Laid Back Breastfeeding Position Feeding Lying Down 'Expressing Breast Milk' How Much Expressed Milk Will My Baby Need? Expressing and Storing Breastmilk Breast Pump Hire - NCT Spectra Dew 350 Electric Breast Pump How To Use Your Hands When You Pump Storing Breast Milk Storing Breast Milk - Premature Babies How To Bottlefeed The Breastfed Baby Milk Donation 'Supply Issues' Do I Have Enough Milk? How Can I Increase My Milk Supply? Increasing Your Milk Supply Tiger's Milk Shake Domperidone Domperidone, Getting Started Do You REALLY Have Low Milk Supply? Reducing Supply - Herbs 'Causes of Feeding Problems' Distractible Baby Fussy Feeding Nursing Strikes Biting Reverse Cycling Nausea Tongue Tie Tongue Tie - the hidden cause of your feeding problems What The Heck Is The Fuss About Tongue Tie? Flat Or Inverted Nipples Windy Baby Nipple Bleb Nipple Blanching and Vasospasm 'Breastfeeding and....' Alcohol, Smoking, Medicines Alcohol in Breastmilk Caffeine and the Nursing Mom What Effect Does Caffeine Have? Breastfeeding and Medication - book Drugs and Lactation Database Breastfeeding and Antihistamines Drugs in Breastmilk Factsheets Drugs in Breastmilk Helpline Breastfeeding and Epilepsy Breastfeeding and General Anaesthetic Breastfeeding and Thrush 'Breastfeeding in Public' Your Legal Rights Unity Law - Your Baby,Your Right The Leaky Boob - Breastfeeding in Las Vegas Embarrassed - Spoken Word Poem What's So Hard About Covering Up To Breastfeed? Feed Finder App 'Breastfeeding and Going Back to Work' Your Legal Rights 'Breastfeeding Beyond A Year' A Response To Dr Stoppard Is There Any Point? What Kind Of Woman Breastfeeds A Toddler? Pregnant and Breastfeeding a Toddler 'Stopping Breastfeeding' Night Weaning How Do I Wean My Baby? - weaning from the breast Lactation Suppression 'Relevant Products' Lansinoh Cream LilyPadz Breastmilk Collection Shells Milk Chic Clothes JoJo Maman Bebe Clothes Frugi Clothes Babes with Babies Clothes Breastfeeding Covers - Peekabooboo Breastfeeding Covers - Faye and Lou Nipple Shields Double Pumping Bustier 'Additional Information' Breastfeeding and Baby's Sleep Twins and Multiple Births Does Breastfeeding Cause Tooth Decay? Guidelines for Offering Water to Breastfed Babies How is Breastfeeding Related to Breast Cancer? Relactation - Your Guide The Nursing Box - Toddler and New Baby Help Why Supplement With Vitamin D Donating Breastmilk 'Supporting the Supporters' Additional resources for anyone involved in supporting breastfeeding Cultural Religious Fasting and Breastfeeding Breastfeeding During Ramadan Healthy Ramadan Medical Breastfeeding as Analgesia Breastfeeding and Asthma Breastfeeding and Heart Disease Breastfeeding Fosters Healthy Gut Bacteria Good Sources of Info on Breastfeeding and Medication Management Protocols for Breastfeeding Pain Tongue and Lip Tie Resources Tongue Ties and Lip Ties - Symptoms, Treatment & Aftercare Breastfeeding in children's wards & departments - RCN good practice guidelines General Biological Nurturing Feeding Problems - Explanations and Treatments The Need For Support The First Hour Is The Most Important Formula Feeding - The Risks Protecting Breastfeeding - Brazil's Story Perceived Insufficient Milk Preemies - Transitioning Them To The Breast Relactation Effects of Early Limited Formula on Duration and Exclusivity of Breastfeeding Books Breastfeeding: A Guide For The Medical Profession